The present invention relates to a tape recorder, and more particularly to a brake driving apparatus for stopping the rotation of reels which wind a tape rotated by the driving force of a capstan motor in a tape recorder such as a video tape recorder or digital audio tape recorder.
In most of tape recorders, the reel for winding the tape is rotated by receiving the driving force from a capstan motor and is stopped by a brake which is driven by a solenoid. Due to the use of the solenoid to drive the brake, however, the cost is increased and space must be allocated for its placement.
In some tape recorders, a reel is stopped by transmitting the driving force of a tape loading motor to a brake through a power transmitting member.
Using the driving force of the tape loading motor, however, can cause the loading motor to be overloaded since it operates many parts in addition to the brake. To overcome the problem, the capacity of the tape loading motor must be increased.
Since the tape loading motor is large in size, the tape recorder is larger and has an increased weight.
Furthermore, due to the establishment of many members for power transmission from the loading motor to the brake, the structure was complicated and the cost was also increased.
Also, since this brake driving apparatus has employed many power transmitting members, a point of time for driving the brake is delayed as much as the time required for power transmission. Thus, the brake driving apparatus is not suitable for the reels which are rotated fast by a fast search function according to the trend toward the development of high function.